092117-Better-Late-Than-Never
allodicTemperament AT began trolling abradantCombatant AC at 16:56 -- AT: Its been a verry llong time hasnt it AT: Youve missed so much AT: Everryone is stilll idiots AT: Especialllly me AT: I wish I coulllld say that I knew allll of this woullld happen AT: That woullld be a llie, but then AT: I was a bit right even frrom the starrt AT: I allways sorrt of knew that this was wherrre I woullld wind up AT: I wish I had warrned you AT: Even if you're gone AT: This was the onllly way things coullld end up AT: That's how storrries work :( AT: I had hoped, allll the way back then, that you woulllld have gone with Aaisha AT: That it woullld have stuck AT: At llleast then you might have made it and Id be the onlly one AT: Therre wasn't even anything you coullld have done AT: At llleast I had the option AT: But what's the point of saving yourrrselllf if you can't take anyone with you AT: I'd done that enough up untilll now AT: It was neverrr worrrth it AT: I'm sorrrry AT: I neverrr got to say goodbye AT: I wish I had, even if I thought it was onllly forr a shorrt whille AT: At llleast it woullld have been something AT: I hope you're at llleast okay, out therrre AT: I was therrre, too, forrr a bit AT: But apparrentlllly I'm not alllowed to rest AT: I hope you can AT: A sorrrt of consolllation prrrize AT: That maybe my feelllings did morrre than just AT: Wellll AT: Killll you AT: I'm sorrrrrrry AT: Everrrryone is gone AT: Orrrr going AT: Piece by piece AT: It feelllls lllike I'm the onllly one trrrying to hang on AT: Allllll I want is to make things right AT: To ballllance the scalllles a lllittllle AT: But I'm so tirrrrred of trrrying AT: No one reallllly carrres AT: They'llllll act llllike it and say it to yourrrr face but when the sky is burrrning they alllll run AT: It stopped being a game a llllong time ago AT: But it neverrr did, too AT: I neverrrr wanted any of this to happen AT: I shoulllld have lllistened to what I felllt AT: I can't have anything that isn't brrreaking orrr brroken AT: Dying orrr dead AT: I was supposed to ensurrre the surrrvivalll of ourrr species but I've been deposed of even that rolllle AT: I coullllldn't save eitherrrr of them AT: I didn't matterrrr to eitherrrrr of them AT: I said so much and meant it AT: But it was alllll just worrrrrds AT: And now they're prrrrobablllly going to be worrrrking to killll me AT: Welllll AT: At lllleast one AT: I hope you rest wellllll AT: In yourrrr AT: Forrreverrrr AT: I'm sorrrrrry AT: I'lllllllll trrrry to keep an eye on them forrrrrrrr you AT: Maybe Hellllliux at llllleast AT: Good llllllllluck -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 17:29 -- Category:Lorrea